23 października 1988
TP1 7.15 Program dnia 7.20 Wszechnica rodziny wiejskiej 7.45 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.15 Tydzień 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek 10.30 Dt - wiadomości 10.35 ,,W królestwie owadów" (10) - serial przyrodniczy 11.05 Kraj za miastem 11.35 Fotomagazyn 11.55 Wygraj szansę (1) 12.25 Tel. koncert życzeń 13.20 Teatr dla dzieci: ,,Osiem lalek i jeden miś" 14.15 Wygraj szansę (2) 14.45 Marek Sierocki zaprasza 15.15 ,,W kamiennym kręgu" (32 i 33) - serial obycz. prod. braz. 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Gdzie są taśmy z tamtych lat - pr. Grzegorza Lasoty 18.25 Antena 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wuzzle 19.30 Dziennik tv 20.00 Jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień 20.05 ,,Śmieciarz" (3) - serial prod. pol. 21.30 Siedem dni na świecie 21.40 Sportowa niedziela 22.25 Portrety: Dzień dłuższy niż wiek - Czyngis Ajtmatow 22.55 Dt - wiadomości TP2 9.05 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 9.40 Film dla niesłyszących: ,,Śmieciarz" (3) - serial prod. pol. 11.00 Moja dywizja - wojskowy pr. dok. 11.30 Lokalny koncert życzeń 11.55 Jutro poniedziałek 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Kino familijne: ,,Podniebny dźwig" (1) - serial przygodowy prod. nowozelandzkiej 12.45 100 pytań do... 13.15 Klejnoty kultury 14.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni 14.50 Wielkie interpretacje: Partita D-dur J. S. Bacha 15.20 Sztuka ogrodowa w Polsce: ,,Parki publiczne" (3) 16.05 Być tutaj - gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 16.20 Kino Oko: ,,Ludzie wśród ludzi" - film prod. kanad. 17.15 Aktualności kulturalne 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd tv satelitarnych 19.00 Goście Daniela Passenta 19.30 Karnawał po polsku - VI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatrów Ulicznych (cz. II) 20.00 Studio sport 21.00 Rawa blues - pr. rozryw. 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni (7): ,,Kraków 1907" 23.30 Wieczorne wiadomości Program 1 (ZSRR) 6.00 Wiadomości 6.15 Aerobik 7.00 "Pytania do obywateli kraju" - film dok. 7.15 Losowanie totalizatora sportowego 7.30 "Budzik" 9.00 " Poczta poranna" - program muz. 9.30 "Z kamerą po świecie" 10.30 "Kiosk muzyczny" 11.00 Godzina rolnicza 12.00 Zdrowie 12.45 "W gościach u bajki" - "Pastuch Janka" - odc. I 14.05 Koncert muzyki symfonicznej 14.30 "Nieszczęście" - specjalne wydanie programu... do lat 16 i nie tylko" 15.30 "Muzea świata..." : odc. 1 - "Łzy Izydy czyli czasy faraonów" 16.00 Panorama międzynarodowa 16.50 "Klub podróżników" 18.30 "Pejzaż z jalowcem" - film animowany 19.00 Dziennik "Wriemia" 19.40 Filmy Tengiza Abuladze: "Modlitwa" 21.05 Magazyn pilkarski 21.35 Wiadomości 21.45 "Śmierć pod żaglem" - film tv - odc. l i ll 23.54 Lato muzyczne w Ostankino BBC1 8.30 The Flashing Blade 8.55 Playbus 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 In the Know 10.10 Spelling It Out 10.20 Help Your Child with Maths 10.35 Russian Language and People 11.00 Deutsch direkt! 11.25 Bazaar 11.50 British Sign Language 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Film Matinee: The Capture 16.25 Motor Show 88 17.15 The Clothes Show 17.45 The Franchise Affair 0 18.15 Spelling It Out 18.25 News 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Last of the Summer Wine 19.45 Howards' Way 20.35 Bread 21.05 Sunday Premiere: Number 27 22.20 News 22.35 Everyman 23.25 O'Donnell Investigates.... Age 23.55 Network East 0.35 Weather BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.25 Now on Two 13.00 The Mind Machine A series of 13 programmes with Colin Blakemore 6: Madness Professor Blakemore finds new hope in research on the origins of madness 13.50 The Horse of the Year Show 14.20 40 Minutes 15.00 International Snooker 16.35 Music in Camera 17.05 Rugby Special 18.05 The Roux Brothers 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Natural World 20.05 Face to Face 20.35 Out of the Doll's House 21.25 International Snooker 22.20 The American Wave: Brian De Palma's Blow Out 0.05 International Snooker ITV Anglia 5.00 ITN Morning News 6.00 TV-am 9.25 Motormouth on Sunday followed by Fraggle Rock 9.55 Motormouth 10.30 Follywoot 11.00 Morning Worship 12.00 The Walden Interview 13.00 ITN News 13.10 Anglia News and Weather followed by Weather Forecast Summary 13.15 Links 13.30 Weather Trends followed by Farming Diary 14.00 The Human Factor 14.30 Darts 15.45 Motor Show '88 16.30 The Queen in Spain 17.00 Blockbusters 17.30 A Portrait Of My Grandmother 18.00 Bullseye 18.30 ITN News 18.35 Anglia News and Weather 18.40 Appeal 18.45 Highway 19.15 Concentration 19.45 Live from The Palladium 20.45 ITN News followed by Weather Forecast Summary 21.05 Piece of Cake 22.00 Hale & Pace 22.30 The South Bank Show 23.30 Prisoner: Cell Block H followed by ITN News Headlines 0.25 Married... With Children 0.55 First Exposure 1.25 The Other Side Of Midnight followed by ITN News Headlines 1.55 Matlock followed by ITN News Headlines 3.00 Indy-Car Racing Channel 4 9.25 Orientations 10.00 The World This Week 11.00 Network 7 13.00 Lost In Space 14.00 Greed 16.35 Obsession 16.40 Stone Monkey 17.10 News Summary and Weather 17.15 The Business Programme 17.45 American Football 19.00 Equinox: Bamboo 20.00 Rebel of the South Seas 21.00 The Media Show Special - TV 2000 22.50 Comes a Horseman 1.00 Baseball 4.00 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Anglia z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1988 roku